familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Pier Gerlofs Donia descendants and ancestors?
category:pages in Dutch Who are the ancestors of the legendary Frisian warrior, warlord, freedom fighter and folk hero Pier Gerlofs Donia (1480-1520)? Where do their descendants live nowadays? I heard some live in the Netherlands, others live in the US. I know he had a daughter and a son, both of whom reached adulthood and were raised by either his sister or his mother. What happened to them, who were their descendants and where do these descendants live? 11 sep 2009 14:40 user:Pierius Magnus (Overleg | bijdragen) *Pier Gerlofs Donia =ANCESTORS= *7 generations ancestors Generatie: 1 *'Pier Gerlofs Donia geb. 1480; ovl. 28 okt 1520, Sneek(Friesland).' *'Tyedt Gerlofs Donia geb. 1475.' *Sybren Gerlofs Donia ovl. na 1537. *Abbe Gerlofs Donia ovl. na 1555. Generatie: 2 Gerlof Piers Donia geb. 1448; ovl. na 1510. Gerlof getr. Fokel Sybrants Bonga 1470. Fokel (dochter van Sybrant Doytthies Bonga en Wilsck Idsarts Douma) geb. 1450; ovl. 1525, Bolsward(Friesland). Gezinsblad Fokel Sybrants Bonga geb. 1450; ovl. 1525, Bolsward(Friesland). Generatie: 3 Sybrant Doytthies Bonga geb. 1418. Sybrant getr. Wilsck Idsarts Douma Wilsck (dochter van Idsert Janckes van Douwema en Gaets Foppes Popma) geb. 1430. Gezinsblad Kinderen: *Fokel Sybrants Bonga geb. 1450; ovl. 1525, Bolsward(Friesland). *Popck Sybrants Bonga Generatie: 4 Idsert Janckes van Douwema geb. 1404. Idsert getr. Gaets Foppes Popma Gaets (dochter van Foppe Popma en Wilsck Gerbranda) geb. 1408. Gezinsblad Gaets Foppes Popma geb. 1408. Kinderen: *Wilsck Idsarts Douma geb. 1430. *Jancko van Douwama Generatie: 5 *Jancko Douwes van Douwema geb. 1383; ovl. 1476, Irnsum(Friesland). Jancko getr. Eets Douwes Harinxma thoe Heeg van Donia 1450, Langweer(Friesland). Eets (dochter van Douwe Haringhs Harinxma thoe Heeg van Donia en Rixt Hilles Bonninga) geb. 1387; ovl. 1476. Gezinsblad Kinderen: **Idsert Janckes van Douwema geb. 1404. **Ulcke van Douwama **Foppe Popma geb. 1382. *Foppe getr. Wilsck Gerbranda Wilsck geb. 1380. Gezinsblad Kinderen: **Gaets Foppes Popma geb. 1408. Generatie: 6 *Douwe Douwema(Ockama) geb. 1351. getr. Foek Fockema Foek (dochter van Jancko Fockema en Beyck NN) geb. 1355, Langweer(Friesland). Gezinsblad Kinderen: **Jancko Douwes van Douwema geb. 1383; ovl. 1476, Irnsum(Friesland). **Douwe Haringhs Harinxma thoe Heeg van Donia geb. 1355. *Douwe getr. Rixt Hilles Bonninga 1454. Rixt (dochter van Hilles Lous Bonninga en Wybesdr Minnema) geb. 1359. Gezinsblad Kinderen: *Eets Douwes Harinxma thoe Heeg van Donia geb. 1387; ovl. 1476. *Trijn van Harinxma *Lisck van Harinxma *Ysck van Harinxma *Bouck van Harinxma *Edzart van Harinxma Generatie: 7 Ocke Gerritsma Kinderen: *Douwe Douwema(Ockama) geb. 1351. *Jancko Fockema getr. Beyck NN Gezinsblad Kinderen: **Foek Fockema geb. 1355, Langweer(Friesland). **Haringh Donia geb. 1323; ovl. 1398. Haringh getr. Jelck NN Jelck geb. 1327. Gezinsblad Kinderen: ***Douwe Haringhs Harinxma thoe Heeg van Donia geb. 1355. ***Hotze van Harinxma ***Epe van Harinxma ***Yme van Harinxma ***Agge van Harinxma ***Sierck van Harinxma =DESCENDANTS= Pier married Rintsje Syrtsema and they had two children, a son named Gerlof and a daughter named Wobbel, who were born around 1510. Pier died in 1520, and in 1525, Pier's mother appointed in her will Pier's brother, Sybren, as guardian of Pier's children, who still were minors.35 Pier and Pier's brother-in-law Ane Pijbes (husband of Tijdt Gerlofs), were partners in the farming estate of Meyllemastate in Kimswerd. of *'Tyedt Gerlofs Donia geb. 1475.'(sister of Gerlof Piers DONIA *this is the most actual known descendant of the father of Lange Pier: 1 Johannes Christiaan MEIJER, geboren op 07-07-1953 te Rotterdam, zoon van Harmen MEIJER (zie 2) en NN (zie 3). see: kwartierstaat=pedigree 36882 Gerlof Piers DONIA, geboren 1454 te Kimswerd is the son of Pier Gerlofs Donia (grandfather of Gerlof Piers DONIA ). Gehuwd met Fokel Sybrants BONGA, geboren 1454, overleden op 01-02-1525, dochter van Sybrant Doytthies BONGA en Wilsk Idserts DOUMA.Uit dit huwelijk: *107 Teydt Gerlofs DONIA (is the sister of Gerlof Piers DONIA, geboren 1490 te Kimswerd, dochter van Gerlof Piers DONIA (the father of Gerlof Piers DONIA (zie 108) en Fokel Sybrants BONGA (zie 61). Gehuwd met Anne PYBES (zie 473). Uit dit huwelijk: * 1. Gerlof AENES, geboren 1519 te Kimswerd, zoon van Anne PYBES (zie 473) en Teydt Gerlofs DONIA Gehuwd met Taecke; Uit dit huwelijk: *10 Taecke. Gehuwd met Gerlof AENES; Uit dit huwelijk: *Romke GERLOFS (zie 159). *159 Romke GERLOFS, geboren 1555 te Hichtum, overleden 1618 te Hichtum, zoon van Gerlof AENES (zie 19) en Taecke (zie 10). Gehuwd met Lisbeth SCHELTIS (zie 510).Uit dit huwelijk: * 1. Lijsbeth ROMKES (zie 504). 504 Lijsbeth ROMKES, geboren 1605, dochter van Romke GERLOFS (zie 159) en Lisbeth SCHELTIS (zie 510). Gehuwd 1625 met Sijoerdt DOUWES (zie 126).Uit dit huwelijk: 1 kind. *126 Sijoerdt DOUWES, geboren 1605. Gehuwd 1625 met Lijsbeth ROMKES (zie 504).Uit dit huwelijk: 1. Douwe SJOERD (zie 525). *526 Sjoek SJOERDS, overleden op 31-07-1806 te Anjum, zoon van Sjoerd GERHARDUS (zie 158) en Sjouken SNOEKS (zie 535). *535 Sjouken SNOEKS, dochter van Sjouk SAPES (zie 509) en Jisk SIJBRENS (zie 522). Gehuwd op 20-05-1781 te Anjum met Sjoerd GERHARDUS, 24 jaar oud (zie 158). *158 Sjoerd GERHARDUS, geboren op 09-01-1757 te Anjum, zoon van Gerardus SJOERDS (zie 527) en Grietje SIJDSES (zie 523). Gehuwd op 24-jarige leeftijd op 20-05-1781 te Anjum met Sjouken SNOEKS (zie 535). Uit dit huwelijk: 1. Gerardus Sjoerds de JONG (zie 269). 2. Saape SJOERDS (zie 528). 3. Sjoek SJOERDS (zie 526). You can find more at http://people.zeelandnet.nl/jchmeijer/perslij/perlij-frm3.htm *and if you want to know more, you can find all at Google ! --Bergsmit 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, Bergsmit. Google hasn't yet recorded every written word. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC)